


Immortals can fall, but they might not feel anything at all.

by Kincubus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kincubus/pseuds/Kincubus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridgedog is just an immortal floating through space after his world has been destroyed, he's nostalgic about his past before landing on a mysterious planet, and decides he can move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortals can fall, but they might not feel anything at all.

    His feet aren't attached to the earth anymore. Simply because there is no earth. It's been destroyed, gone for who knows how long. He drifts in space, only there's no stars around him. Pure black. He doesn't even know if he's moving or not, he can't feel anything. He wonders if he's dead, if this is what death really is, or if the universe is just as dead as the earth.  
  
    He stood strong in the rage of the storm, but it had no affect on him. He was the calm, like the eye of the raging storm. He should hear the the un-earthly cracking sounds as the world was torn apart, he should have heard the obsidian shattering like glass, he should have felt the bedrock finally giving way. He felt nor heard anything. Anything directly around him still, with the terrible image of everything he once knew around him being broken apart, falling into the void. Until he finally let himself fall. Or, rather, float. He doesn't know. There was nothing around, no feeling, to indicate him moving or staying still.  
  
    He's a sad figure, if you were to see him. Limply floating there. Frown forever etched onto his face. He doesn't remember where he is now, as he only see's the world he once lived in. He has his eyes open, but doesn't see the void, he sees the eyes of the ones he once loved. Following them and fighting along-side them. Going ahead to clear caves- since the monsters couldn't hurt him. Nothing could hurt him. Well, other than the dead feeling he felt since the day he finally let his friends die. He couldn't let them live forever, no, that would be selfish.  
  
    He remembered playing pranks on the friends, he remembered receiving pranks, he remembered defending the friends, he remembered them trying to defend him. He remembered their smiling faces, he remembered their gifts. He remembered they didn't judge him from his style of clothing, nor laughed at him the time he fell into the disgusting villagers poo-water. They never lashed out at him, really. There wasn't really a second of horror when they found out about the blood sacrifices. Even helping him find more, even sacrificing themselves when he needed their hearts. Or, that was what he insisted they felt, because honestly, there's no downside on their part, he'd erase the memory, they'd never turn and look at him like a monster, no, not once.  
  
    He remembered emerald green eyes looking at him, nothing more beautiful in the world he's ever seen. At least until those eyes led him to love and a child, he thought everything in his life was perfect. He loved those emerald green eyes and the golden eyes of the child. His life being perfect until the storm came, ripping his love away, those lovely emerald green eyes to never look into again.  
  
    Watching universes being torn apart, suns went supernova, people spilling blood over which flower was prettier, his eyes saw it all, yet nothing prepared him for when those green eyes filled with pain in the last moments. Nothing ever prepared him for their deaths, but, if he had been paying attention, he would have been prepared for what happened next.  
  
    He would have seen the few specs coming closer- or was he getting closer to them? He would have seen the new born star, he would have seen the planets being born, he would have seen the asteroids hitting the new planets. He would have seen getting closer to a particular green and blue planet. He would have been prepared for the moment he broke atmosphere, he swore he's never had a bigger shock run through his body than when that happened. If he hadn't been blinded by the fire around him, he would have seen the ground he was currently hurtling towards. If he wasn't immortal he certainly would have felt the force of hitting the ground, but his body didn't get so much as a scratch.  
  
    He did see the blue eyes that were peering down at him when he opened his eyes again. He wondered why these eyes were brighter than the emerald green eyes he once loved. These eyes seemed to glow, but that can't be right, he must have hit his head. If he didn't hit his head so hard, he might have been able to hear what the blue eyes were saying to him, rather hearing the loud ringing in his ears. If he had known the language the eyes were speaking, he would have later understood the few words they spoke, "Are you alright, friend? You took quite the fall it seems, where did you fall from-where have you come from?"  
  
    Those bright blue eyes were filled with confusion and worry, but he couldn't understand why they were still glowing after his head injury subsided. He did know there was a new love found in his heart, yet the nagging feeling never left, knowing one day these bright blue eyes will also leave him, but for now, these eyes in front of him is all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've posted here, and uhm... I've not written much before this, so any tips please tell me! c: 
> 
> It's about Ridgedog who came to love the people around him and met a lady with green eyes and had a kid/family, had "friends" whom he sacrificed mainly, they were to scared to leave. Then time goes and they all die from old age, then the storm comes and kills his family, and the world is then later destroyed. Then he lands on another planet, and meets Xephos! I'm so cool, right? Plz luv me ;-;
> 
> It would be cool to see someone with actual talent write this.


End file.
